HanaYa
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: WHAT! Kirihara Akaya of Rikkai, in an APRON? attending flowers! another fic I also posted in DOPAMINE as a DN. KiriharaxOC nonyaoi slight humor, uh, I guess...


Prince Involved: Kirihara Akaya

Series: Prince of Tennis

Frequency: One-Shot

------------------------

"I want you here in 3:00 o'clock sharp Akaya," Akari chided, making the sea-weed mischief to scowl, "And no excuse or else I'll pounce you right infront of your team mates. Is that understood?" Her dark green eyes shoot an icy glare, making his face shift from scowl to growl. "And don't give me that look."

"But I have practice today Nee-chan!" He tried reasoning out, only to make her more adamant, "Besides, flowers don't suit me. They are itchy and thorns sticking out."

Akari placed the gardening shovel down and propped a hand on her waist, making Kirihara flinched, knowing what that stance mean, "Practice? Where? In the Panchinko Salon again? And don't you reason out that flowers don't suit you A-ka-ya," Akari replied, slowly and sarcastically drawling the syllables of his name out. "They do honestly. You're just damn living up with your reputation, little brother."

Kirihara slumped his shoulder and bowed his head in defeat, "Okay, you win **Nee-chan**. Its really no use arguing with you..." he picked his tennis bag from the table, "I'll be here in 3:00 o'clock sharp." He announced, slightly dashing his way out. And in a hurry, he opened the door brashingly, causing a collision with the unsuspecting girl who unceremoniously appeared. Everything next happened fast. And all Kirihara could hear is the crashing sound of his back on the floor, and the feeling of her crashing down on top of him.

"Are you alright?" Akari quickly made her way to them, checking up on the girl and purposely ignoring Kirihara.

The girl suddenly stood up after seeing their awkward position on the floor, apologizing profusely at the commotion her sudden appearance had caused. Kirihara, who is still lying on the floor, had clearly seen the flush on her cheek...and those apologizing gray eyes, that are almost close to tears. A smile of amusement bubbled on his lips and though he did not make a sound, she could hear him laughing inside, and it irked her enormously. Akari, who noticed the silly grin on her brother's face hit him on the back and shot the girl an apologetic glance.

"My brother could be a clumsy idiot at times," Akari declared, patting a symphatetic hand on the girl's shoulder. Kirihara frowned and quickly stood on his feet. "But I should say, he is sure cute when he's blushing," Akari prodded, making Kirihara blush more like a tomato.

And before any more embarrassment rain his way, Kirihara jolted out of the door and run his way to the nearest bus station...with his cheeks still aflamed and his heart seems to be pounding out of his chest, "Che! Stupid Nee-chan..."

------------------------

"So you mean, you're going to work at the _hana-ya_ this afternoon?" Yukimura softly asked, earning a boyish nod from Kirihara. The _buchou_ gave Sanada a side glance, waiting for some approval. The _fukubuchou_ nods, finding it no problem since the present practice is not really that mandatory.

"Well, it seems its alright if we do take a break, a little more early than we usually do," he said jauntily, clapping his hands together, a bulb of idea suddenly appeared, making the others sweatdrop. "And since we are all going to go home early, why don't we help Akaya in the shop instead? Do you agree Renji?"

Yanagi flips his notes, scanning to whatever possible schedule he might have, "I see no problem to that." He replied casually, closing the pages of his notes. "Besides, its a temporary change of phase for us. A good way to relax," he explained making Sanada agree, and the others groan...especially Kirihara. Once these three decided on something in unison, there's no turning back or else, if you refuse without a reason, you'll face their wrath for days to come.

------------------------

Akari dumbfoundedly stared back at seven adorable faces, with Kirihira scowling from behind, "I didn't remember hiring such crew for help," she jestingly said, smiling seeing that she's been staring for long. "I bet my little brother did something again, ne Yanagi-kun?"

"Actually, we are here to help for today Kirihara nee-san," Marui interjected, flashing his famous v-sign. Akari heartily let out a giggle causing Marui to blush, "Okay since I can't literally kick you out like Akaya, and since you volunteered, here are some aprons...you can't work without them." She handed the aprons to each one of them and winked, "Let's see who screw first."

------------------------

The older Kirihara watches the team with amusement. None of them are clumsy, all are in full concentration about attending both the flowers and the customers. And even though her brother is at a bad mood at first, being with his team mates who are seems to be enjoying with what their doing, became relaxed and a bit occupied as well. She sigh contentedly, seeing how such beautiful boys could be so tentative with such tedious work.

"Konnichiwa, is Kirihara-san here?" a girl of Marui's height appeared on the door, her low and mellow voice caught all their attention. "Which Kirihara are you referring to?" Yagyuu, who is always been the gentleman asked in response. Kirihara, who is hugging a clay pot of jasmine, nearly dropped the poor pot on the floor, seeing those cool gray eyes again. Akari slaps a hand on his back and welcomed the new comer.

Akari stood behind the girl and placed her hands on her shoulder, facing her towards the boys' direction, "Minna, this is Fuji Koishi. She's from _Seishun Gakuen_," Akari started introducing, receiving a nod from Yanagi and Yukimura, a stare from Marui and Jackal, a smirk from Nioh and a blush from Kirihara. "She's a regular customer here, so be nice to her okay?" Koishi bowed and replied a quiet 'Hello' on her same low and mellow voice.

"How are you related to Fuji Syuusuke...uh, how may I call you?" Yukimura started, making Koishi blush, seeing a very beautiful boy infront of her.

"Please, just call me Koishi...and I'm a cousin to Fuji Syuusuke," she replied softly, the blush never leaving her cheeks. Yukimura smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nfuu, its nice meeting you Koishi-chan. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, captain to Rikkai Dai's Tennis Club..."

Yukimura introduced the others to her, creating different reactions on her face. And when its Kirihara's turn, she smiled suddenly, "Saa, so your name is Akaya, nice meeting you." She bowed, allowing Nioh to formulate a tease to embarrass Kirihara. But of course, it isn't Kirihara if he would not interject Nioh's evil plans. So the two started arguing, Jackal and Marui trying to stop them apart.

"Don't worry, its always normal," Sanada answered, surprising her since she thought that this handsome _fukubuchou_ who's standing beside her has no tendency to talk...unless it is necessary to do so. She smiles weakly, "Oh no, please...its okay..."

"Is this kind of scene normal to you?" Yukimura asked curiously with Koishi nodding sheepishly. "So what are they doing when something like this happens?"

"Tezuka-buchou make them run 100 laps whenever that happens," she replied with a little smile. "But there are also times that Ryuzaki-sensei threatens them." She adds, sensing the attentiveness she's receiving from Yanagi and from Sanada.

"And that's?" Yukimura turned to her. Koishi blushed, meeting Yukimura's beautiful cerulean eyes...interested and amused. "She threatens them of not stepping on the school court again if they don't stop squabbling like seven years old," she smiled back, receiving a bouquet of petunias from Akari who just came back from the garden. Yukimura gave out a hearthy laugh, lightly poking a finger on her nose. Kirihara's grip on Nioh's cheeks tightens, making the senior flinch.

"You must go now Koishi, she's waiting," Akari announced, stopping both Nioh and Kirihara from stretching each other's cheeks. "Uh, are those...erh, you know..." Akari stuttered, her authoritative eyes looking away from the younger girl. "Oh, those? No worries. They are perfectly healed," Koishi answered, a smile same like Fuji's plastered on her face, her other free hand landing feather-like on her right shoulder.

Yagyuu, seeing her gray eyes looking for something, picked up her bag on the counter and hand it to her, "Thank you." Koishi took it from his hand and gave a bow, "I have to go. Its nice meeting you all."

"Akaya, why don't you walk her out?" Kirihara shot Akari a glare, only to receive a v-sign back. "Please, I am okay." Koishi interrupted, her hand already turning the knob of the door open. She shot a glance back, on Kirihara in particular, "I hope to have a match with you one time...Yukimura-buchou." The _buchou_ waved goodbye, as Koishi closed the door behind her back.

"They are amusing," she pull her jersey out of her bag and carefully draped it on her shoulder, avoiding something on her back. She looked on her watch and cursed under her breath. "Shoot, he's going to kill me."

------------------------

Kirihara sighed, after kicking out the last of his senior out of the _hana-ya_, "Stupid Nioh-senpai." He grits his teeth in irritation. But what really pisses him off is the fact that Yukimura's hand is on that girl's shoulder. That Yukimura tapped her nose gently thus making her blush. That he is angry seeing those with his own very eyes. That Nioh is smirking about it and so is the rest. That even Sanada who is not that found of lifting his lips for just a decent smile, had found it amusing to see him flustered. And worst of all, that girl did actually blush. "Che, why do I even care."

"Its because you have a crush on her idiot," Akari whispered on his ear, making him jump in surprise."And you are affected with her attention given to Yukimura more than to you." She finished with a grin, making her brother ready to skin her alive.

"And who the hell gave you that stupid idea?" Kirihara shot defensively, his fist coiled and his eyes shooting heated glares right into her, "Why ask? Isn't it you and your undeniably facial expression gave me that stupid idea you're angry about?" Akari replied as a matter-of-factly, making him more fumed and blushing.

Akari, seeing him really annoyed, made her way back on the garden with a smile. She knows Akaya from head to foot. How he expresses his feelings whether it is about his pride or what he feels about someone. A girl in particular. And seeing how he looked and grinned on the girl this morning is one perfect evidence that something good had evitably caught his harsh personality. That in the near future, his habit of cursing or glaring might change if ever something that spells relationship happens to him. And she will be the very first person who will rejoice if that happens.

------------------------

"Akaya! You're going to be late!" Kirihara kaa-san reminded, knocking her fingers gently on his bedroom door. He begrudgingly sat up from the bed and yawned lazily, his eyes searching for the clock. "I'm awake," he responded, seeing the clock's hand at exactly 6:00. The knocking faded as he stood up and grabbed a towel off the closet. But before he could make an ascend to the bathroom, his phone scandalously ringed, waking his half awake sense into full blast.

His heavy footing echoed throughout his room, the phone's ring along with it, "Stupid whoever might that be," he cursed, flipping it open nonchalantly, forgetting that he placed the phone on a special alert tone.

_Emergency. Need you in here. Akari_

Kirihara's brow twitched, absorbing the impact of his sister's message in an early Monday morning. He then threw the phone on the bed and marched his way back to the bathroom door. "She knows I hate Mondays, in _hana-ya _of all places," he muttered incoherently, putting the towel on the sink and grabbing the shampoo bottle from it. He knows what Akari's **emergencies **usually are. He just hope that she's not again in for some live action fun.

------------------------

"WHAT?!" he yelled annoyingly as Koishi tried staying calm as she can. Akari asked her to wait for Kirihara to come and might as well look over the shop while she's temporarily away. Kirihara smashed his bag on the counter table and slumped his self on the stool.

"I'm sorry if you had expected her instead of me," said Koishi, her voice slightly quivering. Kirihara blinked hearing her sounding more like a terrified child. He drew out a sigh and pushed all his irritations aside.

"You don't have to apologize for something you didn't meant Fuji-san," Kirihara replied, mentally strangling his sister for putting him up in such situation. "My sister could be sometimes a meddler on other's affair."

"Other's affair?" Koishi asked in confusion, her eyes darting straight into his. He blushed seeing that their eyes met. He quickly looked away and pretended to suddenly busy his self of something else. Kirihara mentally slapped his self, hoping that something or someone will break this awkward moment.

And as if _Kami_ heard his silent prayer, Akari's face appeared from behind the _hana-ya_'s door and greeted them with a knowing smile, which Kirihara grasp sternly and left Koishi oblivious.

"Sorry to ask you to take over for awhile Koishi-chan," Akari apologized, intentionally slipping her brother out of the topic. "Something like this always **happens**. So I'm really sorry."

Koishi shook her head and avenged a smile back to the older Kirihara, "No worries. I have no problems with that."

"But I do," Kirihara weaved in, drumming his fingers on the table. "You shouldn't had make haste on me, **sister**."

"Come on **Akaya**, that's **just **a simple emergency," Akari answered back, twitching a couple of nerve from Kirihara. "Besides, it is very rare of you to come here in an early morning like this." She added teasingly, making Kirihara blushed like before, "And this is a **chance **to have a peek, little brother."

Koishi sweatdropped, seeing that the sibling conversations lead the two into giving closed fists at another, Akari being a karate practitioner and is a black belter and so is with Akaya who, might not be a a black belter but is a practitioner too. Koishi just stood there, smiling and a bit envy with the exchange of sibling endearments.

------------------------

And just like what Akari had in mind, her brother is starting to act not very of himself. She watches him walking to-and-fro infront of her, as if waiting for someone to come and pick him up. Her lips formed into a little smile, seeing Kirihara starting to become impatient.

"Waiting for someone?" Akari started, obvious of Kirihara's immediate glaring.

"None of your business, Nee-chan," he shot back, trying to dismiss his sister's teasing. "Why don't you just mind that flower you're attending?"

Akari smirked and carefully place the cactus plant on the stall before thoroughly facing her brother, "Because this is not a flower, its a plant...besides, she ain't coming today Akaya." She announced, making Kirihara stare, his face bespoke its disbelief, "Don't ask me **how come**, 'cause I don't know either."

"And who told you I'm waiting for her?!"

"Says your reaction, need to ask?" Kirihara abruptly grabbed his bag and speed out of the store. This time, his mental cursing goes for himself for being too obvious of his feelings...especially to his own sister, of all people. He dashed more rapidly before the bus' door closed. He quickly took a vacant seat nearby, not bothering to look to whose he took a seat with.

"Ohayou ne, Kirihara-san," the same low but mellow voice ringed softly in his ear. His face jerked on the right to see Koishi smiling at him. And since he is not really used on girls smiling on him(since most of them are scared of him), he couldn't help but to blush beet root on where he is sitting.

Koishi, seeing the sudden redness on Kirihara's face, stifled a giggle. "You don't need to feel embarrass," she said, making him blush furiously.

"I am not!" he muttered defensively, tearing his eyes away from her. He mentally scolded his self for sounding like he's that obvious enough.

She nods back and unlaced the scarf on her neck, making Kirihara confused and staring. She angled herself slightly towards his direction and started wrapping it around his neck gently. Kirihara wanted to protest seeing her doing something he is not used at, but by seeing the glints of something shiny on her eyes immobilized him from doing so.

"Its cold, and I can see you're shivering a bit," Koishi explained smoothly, answering his silent asking. "Wear it for awhile, it will help keep you warm."

The bus came to a stop as Koishi stood up, and heads down to the door. As the door closes, Kirihara was left staring at the hem of the scarf, rendered really speechless. He touched the yellow scarf gently and smelled a nice scent of floral from it. A smile loosely escaped from his lips, his eyes as well as he looked out the window.

------------------------

Kirihara swears that he'll kill anyone who'll laugh at the scarf around his neck. Especially, if those **anyone** are none other than his very **lovely** sempais. Because everytime they find something new on him, teasing non-stop always comes at no rest.

"Oh its you Akaya," Marui greeted from the gate of the university. "Wow, that's a beautiful scarf...your girlfriend made it?" He added with a sweet tease. Kirihara twitched and quickly flew a fist towards Marui's shoulder. The self proclaimed tensai evaded it and hid behind Jackal childishly.

"Did I hear Akaya has a girlfriend?" His heated green eyes shoot straight at Nioh, who had just arrived with Yagyuu and Yanagi, "And my, that's a **cute **color. It suits you, A-ka-ya." Nioh's turns to tease, leaving Kirihara grit his teeth in frustration and another fist ready to fly on air.

"Stupid senpai-tachi," he murmured audibly enough for Sanada and Yukimura to hear, coiling his fists on his sides, decided that its not worth it.

"Respect you seniors Akaya," Sanada thundered, with Yukimura smiling from behind. Kirihara shot Nioh a glare then walked his way out of their crowd. The fukubuchou glanced sternly at Nioh, who in return, avenged an innocent 'what?' look. Then Sanada's eyes rests on Marui who shook his red head perversely. Sanada groaned inwardly, planning to make them run a hundred laps even though it is cold outside.

"Nfuu, I think our little devil is growing up, ne Renji?" said Yukimura as he watches the angry Kirihara stomping his way inside the university's building.

"There's an 87 that he is indeed growing up," Yanagi calculated, quite happy about the new piece of data he gathered. "And a 97 that I'll be enjoying this interesting piece of data."

"Indeed," Yukimura replied with a smile, making their way inside the building theirselves. He just only hopes that this development will not stifle Kirihara's growth in tennis.

------------------------

Akari almost felt her jaw drop on the floor seeing Kirihara dressed in an apron and attentively tending to a claypot of jasmine, carefully embraced in his arms. He saw her staring at him and only said a simple 'hi' and went back on attending to the flower. It is Saturday, and in days like this, her brother is unlikely to be found in such places like the _hana-ya_. And if only Kirihara didn't spoiled her bewilderment by finally glaring back at her, she would might have kicked him out on the street and advice him to see an exorcist.

"Would you mind stop gaping at me like that?" Kirihara started, a nerve popping out of his forehead, "Isn't this what you wanted? So stop looking at me like I am some sort kind of a freak."

She only lifted her hands in the air in a mock surrender and put on her apron. True that it is what she wanted, but by doing it so soon really surprised her. Especially when the one whose doing it is her ever stubborn brother named Akaya.

"So tell me Akaya, what made you come here on Saturdays like this? I thought you hate it?"

Kirihara almost dropped the pot on the floor upon hearing his sister's question. Actually, he was even surprised to find his own self dragged by his own feet in the _hana-ya_, of all places. It made him really surprise to see that he has, actually, a talent when it comes on learning how to take care or to name one or two species of flowers. So to not arouse any teasing idea on Akari's mind, he shrugged his shoulder and didn't bother to answer back.

"Is it about punishments from the team or is it about Koishi-chan?" Akari started teasing again, seeing that Kirihara is hiding something interesting from her. "Really, you said it yourself...flowers are not literally you're thing."

"And you said it yourself that I am just damn living up my reputation, remember older sister?" said Kirihara with a smirk. "Besides, this is family business right? And this might be a use for that stupid Biology subject." He eloquently explained, trying not to snap or else, he'll break the flower he's holding right now.

"Ok, that's it. Its about Fuji Koishi. Period," she declared in a tone stating that he could no longer deny it whatever he do. Kirihara whirled around and slammed his hands on the counter table. Akari dismissed his angry but blushing face and instead, smiled back at him and tended the customers waiting at the stall. Kirihara breathed in slowly and out quickly, mentally telling his self to calm down. He snapped his eyes open and cruised back to the flower he was attending before. He just hope that Akari's wrong or else...

------------------------

Fuji stopped waltzing her around the hall and held her stationary in his arms. Koishi looked up on him and shot him a puzzled look, "You're already with a prospect Ishi-ko?"

Koishi suddenly beamed with scarlet flush and lowered her eyes to level with his neck. She don't know what exacts words had she said but she's sure that he'll interrogate her until he'll get the answer he wants. Fuji smiled and tipped her chin up to see the expression on her face.

"Who is the **lucky **one?" asked Fuji, making Koishi sweatdrop since she knew what he truly meant by his words, "Spill it out Ishi-ko. Or you'll going to get it from Eiji by tomorrow." He tapped a finger gently on her nose and started dancing her around.

"Mou Syuu-chan, that's not fair. Besides, its just a simple crush. Nothing to interrogate about," she mildly explained, hoping that she thoroughly convinced her cousin and for him to not pursue further upon asking her.

"Saa, I guess I'm going to ask Inui-kun for some datas then," Fuji announced softly, flustering Koishi on her feet. She pouted childishly, trying to stop him from possibly meddling at her lovelife with his devilish and sadistic ideas. And it would be worse if you'll add Inui Sadaharu on the list.

"Ok, I'm going to spill it out," she gave in, making Fuji's smile broaden. As the music comes to an end, he grabbed her hand and guided her on the winged chairs by the fireplace. She took a deep breath and quickly processed words and ideas on her mind.

The night flew by so slowly as she started to narrate every little details about the person Fuji called **prospect**. And throughout the story-telling, she could clearly guess that Fuji had some odds with the one she's having a crush on. Its whether the smile disappears in a faint second or his words are being delivered in metaphors. Knowing her cousin from head to foot, those metaphors means something not good in return.

"Kirihara Akaya...hmm..." Fuji rubbed a finger on his jaw and looked back at her.

"So, I guess you know him, right?" Koishi prodded, trying to get something more than riddled answers.

"Not barely," he replied, "Not that much either."

"So, is he a yes or a no?"

Fuji looked straight at her and smiles, "Let's see what's instore, shall we?"

"Maa, Syuu-chan" She pouted childishly, "Will you stop answering me in innuendos? You are scary when you're doing that."

"Am I?" He countered back, raising an eyebrow above his closed lid eyes.

Koishi huggled his arm tight, "Syuusuke, be humane for once **please**?" She pleaded half-sarcastically and half sincere. Fuji chuckled heartily but didn't bothered giving her an answer. "**Please**? Just this once." She pleaded once again, with all sincerity, minus the sarcasm.

"Nfuu, okay, okay." Fuji finally agreed, resting his head atop of hers, "But if something happens, you know how forgetful I am being humane in public." He adds cautiously with a smile. And he could sense that her smile already reached her ears.

------------------------

Koishi snorts seeing the cause of the sudden ruckus in the Academy's bulletin board. She brushed a hand on her hair and turned on her back. Its undoubtly Hyotei's idea to have a campus winter party that involved all junior high schools around the Kantou region. And obviously, as to be expected, the said event would be all pageantry and eloquence...courtesy of their emperor, Atobe Keigo. She walked away from the crowd and smoothed a hand at the back of her head.

"Konnichiwa nyah, Koishi-chan!!" an extra weight suddenly landed on her back, almost making her fall flat on the floor.

"Eiji, you are strangling her," Oishi gently chided, allowing Koishi to breath a bit freely. Kikumaru loosened his arms, bouncing like a cat on the balls of his feet, dragging her up and down. "And stop doing that."

"Its okay Oishi-senpai. I guess he's just missing me that much," Koishi managed to reply, making Kikumaru even more happy and bouncy. "So, what's the team's plan for this, uh, winter party?"

"I haven't talked about it with Tezuka yet. He's in a closed door meeting with the rest of the student council right now," Oishi explained, trying to pull Kikumaru away from Koishi. "Are you going with the rest of your club too?"

Koishi smiles halfly, "I don't know. If I were to ask personally, I think its such a waste of time to go there since **its **Hyotei who organized it." She replied dryly, imagining how awfully stiff it would be to go stand in one corner while watching those Hyotei snobs measuring other schools against their **rich **standards.

"But it would be great nyah," Kikumaru chirped in, with Oishi nodding gently. "There's a lot of people, new friends! Besides, its a good retreat before winter vacation kicks off."

Koishi nods back slowly, patting Kikumaru's hair, "I am thinking about it Eiji-senpai. Let's just hope nothing unexpected happens okay?"

------------------------

"So, are we going as well?" Nioh threw the pamphlet on the table and took a seat on the bench. Marui grabbed the paper quickly and browsed its content with a queer eye. "As to be expected, its Hyotei's idea, **again**." Nioh added with a firm distinction on his last word.

"I don't see any reasons why not," said Yukimura. "Let's just have some fun."

"Yeah right. If its Hyotei, I don't know if **fun **do really have a meaning for them," Marui popped his apple gum, nonchalantly giving the pamphlet to Jackal. "Parties varies Bunta," Jackal replied to his doubles partner distractingly while reading the paper on his hands.

"Jackal-senpai is right Marui-senpai," Kirihara interrupted, yawning at his seat. "But of course, I too doubt if its really going to be fun and not pageantry." The junior ace added disgustingly, clearly remembering the last drastic party Hyotei had organized some time ago.

Yanagi closed his notes, "Hyotei is all about it Akaya, so if we're going, you have to bear with it. Or else, you'll answer to Genichirou's wrath." He announced a matter-of-factly, a smile bubbled out from Yukimura's lips. The rest groaned, knowing that it is more worse to bear their fukubuchou's wrath than to bear Hyotei's eloquence.

"Pray that the council will decline," Yukimura said with a smile they knew from the start. "Cause if they won't, then we're all going."

------------------------

"Konnichiwa, Kirihara nee-chan," Koishi greeted one Wednesday morning, making Kirihara startle and Akari amused, very amused. "Oh, konnichiwa ne minna-san. What a pleasant surprise to see all of you here," she added, seeing the rest of the team in the _hana-ya_. Yukimura flashed a smile, allowing her to stare profoundly at the sight infront of her.

Akari tap a hand on Koishi's shoulder, snapping her out of her reverie, "Someone will loose a mind if you keep on doing that." Koishi shot a confused look. While Kirihara on the other side threw Akari a death glare, while giving an amusing entertainment to both Nioh and Marui behind him.

"Well, I just drop by to pick up the flowers Fuji baa-san ordered yesterday," Koishi managed to reply back, not grasping the meaning of what's happening around her. "_Nii-tachi_ won't be able to pick it up since they'll won't be home till weekends," she continued, popping a bulb on Nioh's head. He turned to her and grinned.

"Then let me walk you home Koishi-chan," Nioh started, bewildering Kirihara from where he is standing. "I'll carry them for you since I could guess a 100 that those are heavy."

"Are you sure?" she asked back with a worry. "I don't live that near senpai."

Nioh looked back at Kirihara, who is fuming at his spot, "Its okay, I **insist**. Unless, someone will gradually take my place, I won't mind either." He added with a tease, his arm around Koishi's shoulders.

Akari threw Kirihara a knowing glance, awaiting to what possible action will he do. And when he felt his sister's eyes on him, Kirihara walked towards Koishi's direction and grabbed the bouquets of fresh petunias from the counter.

"I'll bring her home," Kirihara muttered audibly, making Nioh grin victoriously. "You don't have to bother, Nioh-**senpai**." He drawled, taking Koishi's arm and dragged her out of the shop. Aside from Yagyuu and Sanada, the rest of the people left in the _hana-ya_ smirked, finally putting Kirihara in a situation he can't escape.

"He's sometimes slow," Marui declared, spooning a good amount of cake into his mouth.

"And so does you Marui," Nioh starts again, making Marui choke on his plate. The self proclaimed tensai glared back at the trickster who pretends that his busy with something else. The others groaned and ignored what just happened. Akari kept her gaze on the door, wishing that her brother will find a way to settle his feelings in one piece.

------------------------

"Well, here we are," Koishi announced, stopping Kirihara infront of a traditional Japanese house. His green eyes widens in surprise seeing the same house he use to see everytime he walks to the shop. "This is your house?" he heard his self say, a finger pointing to the lavish abode infront of him.

Koishi nods sheepishly, knowing the reaction on his face, "Come, let's go inside. I'll treat you something to drink." She offered, walking ahead of him, the doors being opened by two huge men in black suits.

Kirihara spoiled his self by looking around the vast Chinese inspired garden before him. And although it is currently covered with snow, he could clearly see the drooping branches of the weeping willow glistens in crystal white. The house is modeled from the ancient times, the posts are of large woods and the hallway floors are of the same materials.

"Are you a friend of Nee-chan?" he swung his head to the direction of the voice behind him. A girl of approximately nine years of age looked up at him, a snowy white bear clutched by her small arm. He puts a hand on her ebony hair and ruffled it gently, not knowing what to do properly with a little girl without scaring her off.

"I see you met my little sister," Koishi said with a smile, a tray of sweets and a couple of cup of teas on her hands. "Come Imouto-chan, introduce yourself to Nee-chan's guest," she commanded to the girl softly, placing the tray on the table.

The little girl initiated a bow and rests her lively sapphire blue eyes on Kirihara, "I'm Fuji Sakurako, its nice meeting you." The youngling uttered, a smile very similar to that of Koishi appeared on her lips, a dimple combining both on her cheeks.

"And this is Kirihara Akaya nii-san," Koishi replied. "He is Nee-chan's friend. So be a nice girl okay?"

"Hai!" Sakurako replied with glee, hugging his left knee tightly. Kirihara sweatdrop, not being used with such gesture.

"She's really like that around people Kirihara-san," Koishi points out, as if trying to ease out his awkwardness. "Being raised by my older brothers made her quite close to the opposite gender."

"Older brothers?" Kirihara asked off-handedly, the words slipped out silkily and without interruptions from his lips. Sakurako let go of her embrace and ran to one of the household attendants. Koishi motioned him to take a seat, before answering his inquiry.

"Yes, older brothers," she finally informed, handing him a cup of steaming peach tea and a plate of sliced cheese parfait. "I have three, and all are working already. And since their sudden slow audience with her caused her this somewhat excitement. I'm sorry if she somewhat scared you."

"Actually, I was just taken aback more like it." He confessed, a bit embarrassed.

Koishi flashed him a smile, blushing him crimsonly on his seat. "I understand, no worries."

------------------------

"You already met her family? Marrying her already?" Marui blurted out, twitching Kirihara on his seat.

"But don't you think its too early to ask for her hand?" Nioh adds, "Besides, she's only in 2nd year like you A-ka-ya."

Kirihara stood from his seat and threw a glare at his snoopy seniors, "Mind your own business." He chided, walking out of the classroom. Marui and Nioh followed him quickly, joining together to tease him to death.

-----------------------

"Akaya! Hurry up! Your team mates are waiting!" Kirihara kaa-san bellowed, hurried footsteps echoed on the wooden ceiling. Nioh smirked seeing Kirihara almost tumbling down the stair.

"Why do the council has to always say yes to that stupid Hyotei anyways?" He muttered audibly and incoherently. "And why do I have to wear this stupid outfit?" He darted his eyes on the black tuxedo he is wearing.

Yukimura smooths a smile, "Because the dress code is formal so you have to wear that."

"And before you curse further, we have a surprise for you at the _hana-ya_," Marui added with a wink. "You'll going to love it."

Kirihara rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

------------------------

Marui couldn't contain the smile on his face, seeing his kohai froze on his feet, seeing **their **surprise. "Isn't she beautiful, ne Akaya?" Nioh whispered, with Kirihara nodding absent-mindedly.

There, stood Koishi infront of him, all dress up and everything stunning. Clad in a white assymetrically layered dress, her hair loosely pulled up with loose strands of iron curled hair framing her face and her neck is simply accessorized with a string of pearls. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, creating an awkward scenario between the two of them.

And before the others quietly exits, Yukimura leaned over to Kirihara's ear and whispers, "I know you are loving what your seeing but don't forget to get her safe and sound in Hyotei. Or else, I'll make you run 500 laps if my request became undone." The _buchou_ then tapped a hand on his shoulder and disappeared behind the door.

------------------------

"Is it wise to leave Koishi-chan alone with Akaya?" Nioh ask in a jest, Sanada snapping instantly back at him.

Yagyuu pushed his glassed up to his nose and sighed, "I will doubt it more if its you who will be left behind with Koishi-chan Masaharu." He replied casually, ignoring Nioh's confused look. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean Hiroshi?" Nioh countered back.

"Yagyuu's right Nioh. Even I will doubt it if we leave Koishi-chan to **you**," Marui barged in, popping his apple scented gum. "Instead of Hyotei, she might end up some place else."

Nioh glares back at Marui who in return blasts him with an amused smile. The trickster ignored it then after, focusing his eyes ahead their destination. Yukimura smiles, sensing a good night for everyone.

------------------------

"Am I really that pleasing that you've been staring at me for the whole ten minutes?" Koishi asked amusingly, burning Kirihara's ear in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he muttered distractingly, tearing his green eyes off her. He smooths the tuxedo's collar, trying to get the hang of it. Koishi approached him silently and took the charge of doing it for him. "You look handsome, Kirihara-san. Don't worry." She pats a hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't like this either, but, let's just enjoy shall we?"

Kirihara then sports a smile, startling her for a second. "He's really cute," she thought with a blush, placing a hand on top of his offering hand.

------------------------

And after dancing in a record of two hours non-stop, Koishi pushed herself out of the lavish Hyotei gymnasium in a huff. She isn't exactly the type of person who loves party, especially those lavish and very formal ones. Aside from finding it very tiring, she also finds it quite annoying since all she received for tonight are judgemental gazes from most of Hyotei's female population...especially those stupid Atobe fans who threw her sword-like looks when the emperor graced her a smile.

"You too?" she gazed at the bench behind her and found Kirihara smiling at her.

"Just trying to escape my cousin's wrath," she replied with a giggle. "But honestly, I'm trying to escape those crazy fangirls and that pervert."

"Pervert?" Kirihara asked in alarm.

"Oshitari Yuushi, he keeps on looking at my legs," she explained exasperatingly. "How about you?"

"I'm trying to excape Yukimura's wrath," he said in an amused tone. "And Sanada's too."

Koishi let out a chuckle, tugging a hair behind her ear. The loud dancing music from the hall died down its volume as a ballad echoed, mellowing everything energetic and moving in vivacity.

"So Akaya-kun," she breaks the silence, pulling Kirihara's attention to her, "What do you want to do next?" She looked straight to his green eyes, seeing them clear of mixed amusement and question.

"What did you just said?" he asked rather excitedly, grabbing gently both of her arms. "What did you just called me?"

Koishi shot him a puzzled look, "Akaya-kun..." She muttered slowly, then slowly surprising herself in return. Her hands suddenly covered her blushing face. "Sorry! I didn't mean---"

He let go of her arm and gently take out her hands away from her face, and cupping it on his own, "Its okay, I, uh, well find it, ah..."

She suddenly broke into sets of laughters, popping a nerve on Kirihara's forehead, "Hey! Its not amusing you know!" He spats defensively, turning his back on her, his cheeks heated in embarrassment, his pride a bit chipped.

"Sorry, I just find you really cute from the day I met you in the _hana-ya_ till now that you're blushing beet red infront of me," she confessed profoundly, hugging him from behind. She buried her amused face on his back, his spine shivering from her warm breath. He slowly turned her around and crashed her against his embrace.

"Likewise, Koishi-chan," he leaned down on her ear and whispered in a very private tone. "Daisuki..."

"Daisuki, Akaya-kun." She whispered back, burying herself into him, fighting the cold outside and enjoying his warmth just beside her.

------------------------

"This is amusing," Nioh rubbed a finger on his chin, mimicking Yagyuu. Yanagi made a mental note to add the event tonight as a new information he has on Kirihara.

"Interesting ne Renji?" Yukimura inquired over his shoulder, motioning the others to get inside and to leave the couple alone.

"Indeed."

------------------------

end

05.08.2007

------------------------

**note: **_hana-ya _means** "flower shop"**. and I don't own Prince of Tennis, especially Kirihara-chi and the rest of the Rikkai-tachi...as well as Fuji and the rest of the Seigaku-tachi, so please, don't sue me. I won't be writing this if they are mine, won't I?


End file.
